Pain Isn't Forever
by x Juicy Fruit x
Summary: Kagome is a goth who hates everyone. She hardly has any friends and stands alone. But when a certain 'ice prince' starts to notice her, things start to change. Full summary & pairing inside!
1. Welcome to my life

**Pain Isn't Forever**

Summary: Kagome is a goth who hates everyone. She hardly has any friends and stands alone. But when a certain 'ice-prince' starts to notice her, things start to change. But is it for the better? And what's the real story behind Kagome's dark exterior? R&R! SesshyxKag

Chapter One:

Welcome to my life

Kagome leaned against the hard brick wall as she watched the rain pour down hard; causing everyone to get wet. Kagome hated her life as much as she hated herself. She looked at the bruises and cut marks that was left behind from the brutal beating her mother had caused. She hated her mother. She always thought that she was born just to live a life of hell. Her mother hated her as much as Kagome hated her mother. It was just a mistake. Her mother was fucking around with some guy and then she became pregnant and had Kagome. So now, Kagome lives with an alcoholic prostitute who beats her up everyday. But not once did she ever hit her mother back. No matter how much she hated, and despised her mother, it was just something that held her back. Something unexplainable. A voice of some sort telling her not to hit her mother. No one knows about Kagome's abusive mother and horrid life, because Kagome stays as far away from society as possible. She's quite the _anti-social _goth. The only person that knows about Kagome's life, is her best friend Sango. But due to a gang war that occurred 2 days ago, Sango is in the hospital because she was shot. But she's still alive, just hurt that's all.

Kagome dug in her pocket and grabbed a cigarette. She lit it up with a liter, closed her eyes, and began smoking it. She always got high just to ease the pain away. She could fade away and loosen up. "Hey, how's it going?" came an unfamiliar voice. Kagome opened her eyes, to see a guy not that much taller from her, and she noticed that he wasn't alone. It's never safe in Shinjuku at night, NEVER. There's either raping going around, robbing, or shooting and violence. Kagome closed her eyes and grinned. She knew who the guy was. "Hey, wench! Answer when our leader is speaking!" said one guy from the 10 people that surrounded her. "Chill Ginta, I can handle this." the so called _leader _said oh so confidently. Kagome smirked and spit out the cig. She felt something hard press onto her body. She opened her eyes again to meet the _leader _as they call it, of the pathetic gang. "The name's Kouga Ookami. Sounds familiar to ya, babe?" Kouga asked, smirking egotistically. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Kouga's smirk turned into a questionable stare. "What's so funny?" he asked. Kagome stopped laughing. "Well, well, well. Kouga Ookami from the Carnivorous Canines gang. What a pleasant surprise. I heard you got fucked by the BBGG (Bang Bang Gun Gang) at the gang war 2 days ago. I'm surprised that you're still alive." Kagome sneered.

Kouga gritted his teeth, but changed his expression to a smirk. He was so close to Kagome, that he could feel her hot heavy breath. But Kagome wasn't worried, she dealt with idiots like bigger than this before. "I'm sorry..." Kagome said. Kouga was startled for a moment. "For what, babe?" he asked. Kagome smiled forcefully. She hated being called babe or anything like that. And she hated the term _chick _too. She leaned closer to Kouga. _This was easier than I thought. _he thought. Kagome leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry, for this!" and with that, she kicked Kouga where the sun never shines (in the private) and then Kouga fell on his knees holding his you know what. "AHHH! BITCH!" he yelled. "Ginta, Hikakku, Hiten, and everyone else, get that bitch and make her ass pay for what she did to me!" Then, all of a sudden, everyone started to charge towards Kagome. "So you wanna play like that eh? Fine!" with that being said, Kagome charged towards them with unbelievable speed and all you could see was blood flying everywhere! Kouga was still on the ground, and he was watching the whole thing. He was impressed with her speed and her strength.

After 5 minutes, Kagome had demolished 10 men single handedly. Practically made them extinct. She didn't even have a scratch on her. "Whoa..." was all that Kouga could say after all of that. "Don't ever... fuck with me!" and with that, Kagome left calmly as she made her way out of the crowd that formed while she was in action. "Kouga! We have to get revenge! Look what that wench did to our brothers!" Hikkaku exclaimed. "Yes, brother Kouga! She can't get away with-" Hiten was rudely interrupted by a punch in the groin by Kouga. "We will not do anything. She's strong and fast, so I want her." Kouga said as he got up. Everyone was in shock. "But Kouga! Look what she did to us! What she did to you! You can't be serious!" Ginta surprisingly exclaimed. "Hush! She's different and I like that. Another bad remark about her and I'll tear you from limb to limb! Got that!" Kouga threatened. They nodded quickly and quietly; not wanted to be on Kouga's bad side.

Kouga stood there, smirking. By that time, the crowd had already parted. Kouga laughed devilishly. _Indeed, this girl shall be my woman! What a prize, so unique, so strong, and so fast! God I must have her! I'll have her all to myself and we'll become indestructible. The most dominate gang ever! _Kouga thought, still laughing; which scared some people nearby.

_Back with Kagome_

By that time, Kagome had already reached her home. She had her serious face on, knowing what to expect. She saw a black mustang parked in her driveway. Kagome smirked. She looked at the car. It was spotless and had no marks or dents on it; which was the best of totally wrecking it and making it a piece of shit. Kagome dug inside her pants that had many pockets in it. She grabbed her brass knuckles and slammed her fist into the back of the car. She then began to hit the windows; breaking the glass and causing the alarm to go on. But she hit the car so hard, that the alarm stopped. Kagome continued to mess up the nice car until it looked a mess. She grabbed dirt and then she started throwing it all around the car. And when she finished, she gave it one last punch in the hood. She stepped back and tried not to laugh. The car was fucked up really badly! You couldn't even tell if it was a mustang. She shook her head. "That's a shame, I feel sorry for that guy." she said sarcastically.

_2 minutes later_

Now, Kagome was inside her house. As she walk in, she could hear the moans and groans coming from upstairs. She made a disgusting face. Kagome walked in the kitchen and grabbed a box of cup noodles. She popped it in the microwave for 3 minutes. She turned on the T.V and turned to channel 13; which was MTV (Musical Television). She then heard a song that really got her where it hurt the most. And the song was, _Welcome to my life _by Simple Plan. She thought about every single lyric. This song described her life perfectly, so that song became her favorite ever since. As the song play, somehow Kagome's heart stopped in an instant,

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Kagome gasped when the song ended. That song always got to her every time. She even thought about suicide once. She quickly closed the T.V; not wanting to feel more emotional, and as she close it, she could hear footsteps coming downstairs, and she knew that it wasn't her mothers…

**A/n: **Ha! Cliff alert! Well, what do you think? Give me your flames and opinions and the next chapter will be up soon. With that said, until next time folks!


	2. DDR challenge

**Pain Isn't Forever**

**  
Summary: **Kagome is a goth who hates everyone. She hardly has any friends and stands alone. But when a certain 'ice-prince' starts to notice her, things start to change. But is it for the better? And what's the real story behind Kagome's dark exterior? R&R! SesshyxKag

Chapter Two:

DDR challenge

_Last time_

Kagome gasped when the song ended. That song always got to her every time. She even thought about suicide once. She quickly closed the T.V; not wanting to feel more emotional, and as she close it, she could hear footsteps coming downstairs, and she knew that it wasn't her mothers…

_This time_

The footsteps became louder. "Who goes there?" Kagome called. Of course, knowing Kagome, she was not scared. But she wanted to know who had slept with her mother this time. Last week it was her neighbor Mr. Sasaki, yesterday was her doctor, Dr. Kaytaka, and the day before yesterday was her old homeroom 9th grade teacher from last year, Mr. Chang. And Kagome always thought that Mr. Chang was gay. Ew, bad images of gay Mr. Chang. Anyways, the person got closer, but Kagome couldn't see his face because of the dark. And when the lights opened, it revealed a hideous, creepy, and definitely weird man with long hair. His hair was like a dark purple-ish color and his facial expression was the worst part! He wore dark purple eye-liner and dark purple eye-shadow. Kagome scanned his outfit and paused. _He's crossed the line! That's my bath robe! _Kagome thought. The creep-looking man smiled at her. "Hi, my name is Naraku Onigumo. So I'm guessing that you're Lena's daughter am I correct? What's your name child?" he asked as he placed his hand on her chin. Kagome slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" Kagome hissed. The man Naraku was a little startled at first, but then chuckled. "I'm guessing that you're mad because I'm wearing your bath robe." Naraku said making in more of a statement than a question. Kagome shot him one of the most deadliest glares he'd ever seen. Naraku was a little intimidated no lie about that, but it was her darkness and her unique ability that interested him the most.

Even though Kagome's cup noodles were done, she had a feeling that she wasn't hungry anymore, and couldn't eat after witnessing a figure this ugly standing in front her. He moved in closer towards Kagome. But Kagome didn't flinch, she just glared daggers at Naraku. "Naraku baby, I've warmed up the water for us." Kagome's mother said as she wrapped her arms around Naraku. That was the most disturbing sight Kagome had ever seen. Her mother paused. "What do you think you're doing bitch! Trying to steal my man, slut!" her mother accused, as she released her arms from Naraku's neck and then slapped Kagome. Now Kagome had a red mark on her right cheek. Kagome glared at her mother with great intensity, and then she smirked. "Well, you shouldn't be talking, _mother_. Because it seems like you go around stealing other women's men, and quite frankly, it is _you _who.is.a._slut_!" Kagome pointed out while saying those last four words slowly. Her mother slapped her again, and now blood was dripping from her mouth. Kagome licked the blood. "Lena, give the girl a break. After all, you're the one that I love." Naraku said as he kissed the lips of Kagome's mother. Kagome's mother giggled. "I'll be waiting..." she said as she kissed him back. She shot Kagome a glare as she walk back upstairs, and then blew kisses to Naraku.

After Kagome's mother was out of sight, Naraku made his attention back to Kagome. He licked his lips. "You are quite the young girl. So young, yet so naive. But if you come to my side, then I could teach you obedience, so how about it." Naraku offered as he stepped closer. "I'd rather eat a frog fuck face!" and with that, Kagome punched Naraku in the eye. Yea, you heard me, PUNCHED! Naraku's eye was bleeding and had a thick black circle around it. Naraku stood there, a little stunned. "You little bitch!" Naraku yelled. _Wow, I seemed to be called that a lot. _Kagome thought. While she was off guard, Naraku grabbed her and forced himself on her. But then she kicked him in the shins, punched him in the other eye, kicked him off of her, and then she slapped him several times. It was several short slaps, just fucking with his head and all. "Don't you ever... try that on me again, fuck face!" Kagome threatened as she ran to her room; leaving a very angry and stunned Naraku.

As Kagome walk to her room, she could see her mother running downstairs to see what the ruckus was about. Kagome smirked again, and then she went in her room.

Her room wasn't that big, or that small, but it was a good size. It had a lot of junk in it. The walls were painted black with bloody red flames spray painted on it. Kagome decorated her whole room herself. In the center of the wall near her bed, it wrote out Kagome in bloody red letters with a phoenix bird next to it. And on the opposite wall, it wrote out, "_If you aren't remembered... then you never existed!_" written in the same way as her name. She had a queen size bed with black sheets on the outside and red in the inside. Her windows were tinted black and had red curtains around it. She had a lot of posters up on the walls. There were Green day, AC/DC, All American Rejects, Good Charlotte, Simple Plan, System of Down, Korn, Blink 182, you name it, she had it. There were even some on the ceilings. And she also had an amazing CD collection. She had some rap, but that was rare. The only rapper she listened to was John Cena, Cassidy, and a few others. But mostly, she had rock music.

Kagome grabbed her Fall Out Boy CD and then she popped it in her radio and blasted up the volume. The first song was 'Dance, Dance'. (**A/n: **Ok, I still don't have the Fall Out Boy album 'From under the cork tree' so I don't know the order of the music so don't flame me for that)

(**A/n: **If I put down the lyrics, then it would take too much line space, so I'm not going to, okie dokie?)

And after the song ended, there was a scream coming from outside. Kagome paused her radio and knew just what the scream was about. "Poor Naraku..." Kagome said, sighing. "MY CAR!" Naraku exclaimed again from the outside. Kagome was in a good mood today, so she turned her radio back on and climbed on her bed. The next song was 'Sugar we're going down'. That was Kagome's favorite of all the songs on that album. Kagome rested her head on the pillow. Her expression changed to a frown. Kagome was starting school in 2 days and she still needed to shop for clothes. She thought about what her new school would be like. Kagome sniggered. "What am I thinking? They're all the same. Just mocking me and judging me. With those hot shot jocks and material girls... they're all the same and that can never change. No matter where I go..." Kagome began to darken. "They're all the same." Kagome could see a tear drop slide down from her chocolate brown eyes, and soon, millions more streamed down. The worst part of the new school thing, was that Sango wasn't going to be there with her. One; because of her injury, and two; because she dropped out of school a year ago and vowed never to come back. And if that wasn't bad enough, there was a huge BOOM! And then her door burst open. Standing there, was her mother, angry as ever. "You bitch! You good for nothing worthless piece of trash! How dare you do that to my date! Who do you think you are bitch!" came her mother's angry voice. Her mother threw her radio on the ground and picked up a wire.

"You're the reason my life is ruined!" her mother struck her with the wire. Kagome held in her pain and leaped off her bed. "You shouldn't of been fucking around with some guy then!" Kagome shot back; while dodging the whips. Suddenly, she was struck in the head. It hurt like a bitch! There was tons of blood dripping and her head was practically cracked open. "I hope you die!" her mother yelled as she began whipping Kagome over and over again. But Kagome didn't yell in pain, she held it in with pride. She was bleeding all over and there were scars everywhere. Her mother dropped the whip and then slapped Kagome. "This is just a warning, but do this again, and you're dead!" her mother warned as she gave Kagome one last slap before leaving.

Kagome laid there in silence. Why couldn't her family be like other families? Why was she cursed to live this life? Why couldn't she just died or something? "Why…" was Kagome's last word before she was knocked out from exhaustion.

_The Next Day_

As Kagome lay there sleeping, she felt a hot beam of ray against her face. She slowly opened her eyes. She shot up. She looked at her watch. Kagome's head was still hurting. She painfully tried to get up to go to the bathroom and take a shower, but nearly fell. She took a deep breath and pulled her muscles together. She walked to the door; trying to walk normally, but failed and ended up limping her way. As Kagome walk down the hall, she could see her mother drunk out on the sofa through the railing. Kagome looked at her mother in disgust and then went to the bathroom. While she was in there, she looked at herself in the mirror. Luckily her face wasn't as scratched, but when she stripped her clothes, you could see everything. Her skin was nasty because it ripped and there were a lot of scars, bruises, whip marks, and even BITE marks! Kagome sighed as she brushed her teeth with her custom tooth brush that was red and black, with skulls and chains around it and it wrote out **My Chemical Romance**. (**A/n: **How the hell does she brush her teeth with all those chains and stuff!) After she was done, she rinsed her mouth and yawned. She began opening the water and felt it until it was warm enough. And here comes the pain. When she hopped in the shower, the water burned her skin. She couldn't take it anymore, so she screamed. Even blood was dripping down from her back to her front. "It hurts... it hurts so badly!" Kagome yelled and she held onto the curtains tightly.

It took Kagome 45 minutes to take a shower because of all the pain and yelling. But thank god that she's done now. She walked out the shower/tub, and wrapped a tower around herself. She gulped. She didn't realize how much it really did hurt. She was breathing slowly, in and out as she walk out the bathroom. When she entered her room, she closed her door shut. She quickly dug inside her drawers for medicine. After she found some, Kagome started spreading it around her scars. The medicine burned as much as her pain. "Dammit it all!" Kagome frustratingly yelled.

15 minutes past and now Kagome was done spreading her medicine and dressing herself. Kagome wore a short-sleeve black T-shirt that had a skeleton and a red long-sleeve shirt under it. She had on baggy red cargo pants with of course, a bunch of chains and pockets on it and black boots that had skeletons on the side with red flames. She wore black eye-liner, red eye shadow, and black lip-stick with her nails painted black too. As Kagome walk to her door, she could feel every inch of her muscles yelling in pain, but that didn't stop her. Kagome slowly opened her door, and then began downstairs. She tried not to wake her mother up, because things would get ugly if she did. So, she slowly walk downstairs and crept towards the back door. Finally, Kagome was out of the house. She sighed in relief. But then she realized that she forgot her car keys. "Shit!" Kagome said to herself. She looked back, but then shook her head. "I don't feel like going back, I'll just have to walk at the mall. Plus, it'll probably help my feet get better use of walking again." and with that, Kagome began walking to the mall; which was 2 miles from her house.

_A couple hours later_

Finally, Kagome arrived at the mall. The good part, was that her feet sort of healed, the bad part, the mall was packed and crowded. Since Kagome was '_anti-social_' she hated crowded placed and places with people just staring at you. Kagome groaned. _Maybe, if I just quickly shop and then leave, no one would even know I was ever here. _she thought as she quickly looked for a good store. She went inside a store called **Hot Topic**. It was a store full of punk/gothic things. From pants with chains and belts, to neck collars, chain wallets, chain shirts, hoodies, and all sorts of cool stuff! Kagome found a nice pair of camouflage army pants that had a bunch of straps, chains, belts, and pockets on it. But then her face melted when she saw the price tag. "$210 dollars..." she said to herself. She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Excuse, are you looking for a specific item and need help?" said a voice. "Hn?" Kagome turned around to meet a pair of hazel blue eyes. "Yea, this, but it's $210 so I can't afford it." Kagome said. She looked at the guy. He had dark brown hair that was put in a pony tail, hazel blue eyes, and the most flashing smile you could ever see. (Well, not in Kagome's eyes but he had a good smile) He had on an AC/DC army shirt with the same exact pants that Kagome wanted, but in a guy's size. He wore plain black boots and a chain neck collars with a matching band. Kagome stared enviously at his pants. The guy laughed. "Hi, I'm Kouga Ookami by the way? Yours?" he introduced, waiting for a reply. "I don't give my name out to strangers you know..." Kagome snapped. "Ok, I was just trying to be nice." Kouga said putting his hands up in defense. "Well, being nice doesn't get you these pants." Kagome said as she was still staring at it.

Kouga grinned. "Hey, here's a deal. If you want those pants so badly, then you could buy them." he started. "I **_can't _**buy it, that's the freakin' point!" Kagome pointed out, getting irritated. "Let me finish. As I was saying, I can '_secretly_' take $60 dollars off **IF **you tell me your name **AND **go on a date with me to the movies. How about it?" Kouga finished. Kagome thought about it. She never went on a date before and vowed never to either. But those pants are just so desirable, so this was tough. _If he takes $60 off, then the pants would be only $150, but then I'd have to give him my name and worst of all… go on a date with him! _Kagome thought. Kouga stared at her, waiting for a reply. He waved his hand in front of her face. "Did you make a decision yet?" he asked. Kagome looked at the pants. She took one deep breath and…

**A/n: **CLIFF! HAHAHA!

… Nah I'm just playing. It's getting too good to stop right? .

She took a deep breath and looked at Kouga. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm only going on a _pity _date! Nothing more of it!" Kagome said. Kouga smirked. "I don't care whatever you call it, but a date is a date. So, this Friday, at 7:45pm, and I'll pick you-" "NO!" Kagome interrupted. "What?" Kouga asked. Kagome gulped. "I mean, uh, don't pick me up! Let's just meet at the park and walk to the movies." Kagome suggested. Kouga shrugged. "I guess we can. It'll be like a romantic moonlight walk." he said flirtatiously. Kagome was about to puke. _If it wasn't for the pants, then I'd knock you out! _she thought, grimacing.

Indeed, Kouga did keep his word, and that wasn't all. He took some prices off for Kagome for other clothes, so she was able to buy 5 pairs of pants, 8 shirts, 4 chain bracelets, 2 chain neck collars, and a **Green Day **hoodie. While Kagome was paying, Kouga was blowing kisses at her from the corner. Once they handed her bag, Kagome quickly ran out, yes RAN out of the store; not wanting to see anymore of Kouga. Kagome mentally beat herself up once she was out of the store. _It was just one pair of pants and you just had to say yes Kagome!_ she thought. But then her thought was interrupted as her eyes stopped at an arcade. "Maybe I should check it out?" she said to herself. She nodded and then she entered the arcade.

There were loud music and tons of games. But one game that was the deadliest of all, **DDR! Dance Dance Revolution! **Most people stink at that game, but others are crazy at it. There were a huge crowd at one particular DDR spot. Kagome went to check it out. On the dance platform stood guy with long, shiny, silver hair. He had the most mysterious and rare amber eyes that Kagome had ever saw. But for one thing, she knew she could beat him at DDR. Even though he was on Heavy, he lacked formation. To Kagome, he was just some amateur, but others didn't clearly think deeply about that, she just watched him. The song ended and everyone clapped and cheered. Kagome smirked. "How do you do it?" one guy ask. "Oh y gosh you have talent!" one girl said, and then the envious questions kept on coming. "Amateur…" Kagome mumbled. "What did you say?" she heard the voice call. "You, the gothic girl with raven hair. What did you say?" the silver haired guy asked. "I said, you're an amateur. The way you do your steps are totally wrong." Kagome said. "Would you like to try then? Let's see how good you are." he called out. Kagome smirked. "My pleasure." she said smoothly as she made her way to the platform.

The crowd stood silence, and once the music played, the game was on.

**A/n: **So how was it? I made this chapter longer for you guys. But I only got 4 reviews for the first chapter, so since I made it longer, I should get more reviews. Well, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. See ya!

Oh and a shout-out to **BlackCresentMoon **for being my first reviewer! YAY!


End file.
